Game Elements
This space is dedicated to the different elements that make up a make up a Mass Effect D20 game. They will include specific examples and should be a reference for any Game Commanders looking to add to their campaign. Campaign eras: 1. Ancient. This era takes place before the rise of galactic society. Players could play as the first Asari to stumble upon the Citadel or they could play as a Krogan struggling to survive nuclear winter on a harsh and dying planet. The possibilities are endless, however, this could lead to a game that does not have the Mass Effect feel and is very linear as may contain only one or two prominent species and some very outdated technology. 2. Old. This era is before the Human race discovered the Sol relay. Humans are out of the picture (however a human campaign can still be done on Earth if so desired) and their are numerous important events. Players could assume the role of a Krogan fighting in the Rachni wars or the Krogan rebellions. They could play as a C-SEC agent taking down a notorious criminal organization. This era is preferrable to the ancient era because it allows the Game Commander to retain the Mass Effect feel. 3. Mass Effect 1. This era contains the events from the discovery of the Sol relay to the battle of the Citadel. Opportunites here range from soldiers taking part in the Geth Wars to the players taking on the personas of petty criminals in Terminus systems. This is a fairly open era that allows for a lot of freedom. 4. Mass Effect 2. This era begins immediately after the battle of the Citadel and continues on until the arrival of the Reapers. A campaign set in this era may have crossed over from Mass Effect 1 or may be fully self contained. This era is marked by the Collector invasion as well as an extreme increase in the activity of mercenary groups such as Eclipse, Blue Suns, and Blood Pack. The Game Commander will have to keep special track of Commander Shepards decisions as they could have extreme effects in this era; For example: if Commander Shepard did not save the council in Mass Effect 1 then aliens could be very discriminated against in this era. 5. Mass Effect 3. This era marks the galactic wide invasion of the Reapers. This is the height of tension in all the history of the galaxy. Every player should understand that the Reapers desire them dead. Campaigns in this era are also under a time crunch. While not specifically stated, Commander Shepard sacrificed his life about 6 months to 1 year into the invasion. While the time crunch element is vital to this campaign, it does not mean that all freedom is gone: players can still play anything from a Krogan frontline soldier to an Alliance marine stuck on Earth to a beggar jumping from planet to planet watching the Reapers destroy whole species. In this campaign players decisions should impact on a large scale, not just one or two nameless characters. 6. Post Shepard. The Great Shepard is gone and the Crucible has done it's job, or has it? A campaign in this era may be the most difficult to do, but it is not impossible. Players can play as a new species that is learning of the Reaper threat from Liara's beacon, or they can play as a character trying to rebuild society and stop criminal organizations from replacing governments after the incredible conclusion of Mass Effect 3. Extremely difficult to do, but not impossible. Elements that help add to a campaign and give it some authenticity: 1. Time Crunch: a time crunch can help give a sense of urgency and force players to make decision more hastily. This may lead to one or two bad decision (depending on how severe the time crunch is), but it is well worth it for the nevironment that it creates. 2. Comabt: dark, gritty, and visual, Mass Effect combat is at it's best. Combat should be unique and surprise the players. Use reaper husks to charge at players behind cover and then send marauders in to meet their fire head on. Combat should also offer some degree of difficulty. 3.